Desire Of The Soul
by Spiraal
Summary: Katniss is a famous celebrity. She's a singer, model, and actress. When her mother agrees to let her return to her school in District 12 for a year, she couldn't be more happy. And even more so when see's Peeta in person for the first time since they were 11 Rated M just in case for the future!


Chapter 1

Under Cinna's instructions, I slip a gold dress that shimmers when the light hits it, over my head. I admire myself in the mirror, yet again, my stylist Cinna has outdone himself. I smile. "Perfect as usual, Cinna." I compliment him. His eyes twinkle and he smiles back, "I just design your outfits, you're the one who makes them shine." he answers me. I shake my head and laugh as he perfectly curls my hair and lightly does my make up so I'm radiating a soft, rosy glow. "I'm betting on you, Girl On Fire. Blow them away." I nodded, and walk out of the dressing room. Where Effie, my manager is waiting. "You're on stage in 2 minutes, hurry, hurry, hurry!" she ushers me forward and shoves the mic in my hand. "You look beautiful," my little sister, Prim tells me as she beams in my direction. Before I can reply, Effie's shoving me on stage. "You're on, you're on!" she practically screeches. I just laugh and walk out from behind the curtains. I immediately hear the fan's cheering as soon as they see me. I turn the mic on. "I'm so excited to be here in District 1, and welcome to the last stop on my World Tour." At the end of that sentence I'm awarded with more fan's cheering and creaming. I smile. This is one of the few things that makes me truly happy. Beside's being with my little sister Prim, archery, track, home, my family or my friends, etc.

I began to sing all my #1 songs that were on my last album, Mockingjay. After 2 hours, the concert is finally over and the fan's never stopped cheering unless they we're singing along. "Thank you. Hope you had a great time." I tell them, and return backstage. "Kat, you were amazing!" Prim tells me excitedly. I smile and ruffle her hair, and hear a giggle in return. "Thanks little duck." I say. I turn to my mother, Effie, Cinna, and Haymitch who are all nodding in agreement. "And so beautiful!" Effie adds. "Very well mannered by thanking them at the end," she nods and Haymitch snorts and rolls his eyes. Effie glares at him, "Of course a body guard wouldn't know that, pushing people away from Katniss all the time." she sniffs and holds her head up. Haymitch rolls his eyes, "If I don't she'd be trampled." he replies and takes a swig of his liquor. Cinna laughs "Alright, let's give the Girl on Fire some space." he's been calling me that because of my new album that's coming out, March 15th. Girl on Fire. Effie, Haymitch and Cinna nod and leave, congratulating me one last time.

"Let's go home. I have a surprise." my mother says.

Me and Prim get out of the limo infront of our house, accompanied by mother. "So what's the surprise?!" Prim begs once we enter the house and the door shuts behind us. "Easy there, duck." I soothe her, but inside I'm wondering myself. My mother smiles, "I was thinking maybe you and Prim could go back to you're old school in District 12." she responds. I smile, "You mean, I could see my friends?" me and Prim ask at the same time. My mother laughs and nods. "YAY! I CAN'T WAIT TO CALL RUE!" she yells and then continues, "Or should I have it be a surprise when I show up?.." she wanders up the stairs in her thoughts.

I turn to my mother. "Thanks," I say quietly. She nods. We haven't had the best relationship since dad died, because of her distance with the anti-depression pills she's been taking. But she's always there for me when I need her, and is encouraging during my career. I'm not just a singer, I'm also a model, and recently been hired for the lead role in The Hunger Games. I start filming next year once they write the script, get the location and set ready, and find the other actors and actresses.

The next morning I wake up at 8:30 and hear rustling about below. Prim and my mother must be getting ready. I decided to also. We leave in an hour, so I quickly pack my things. I dress in a light green V-neck shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and brown leather boots. I also pin on my Mockingjay pin from my franchise for my last album and braid my straight black hair. I apply light mascara, eyeliner and clear lipgloss. I grab my suitcases and walk downstairs, to see mother and Prim have just finished getting ready. Prim looks lovely in a sky blue dress and white ballet flats. "Let's go," I say and we leave. Only to arrive at the airport 30 minutes later. Papparrazi taking picture's like crazy. I roll my eyes and slip on my white sunshades and walk inside the airport.

~AFTER THE FLIGHT~

We pull up infront of our new house. My mouth drops, and Prim's expresion mirrors my own. It's a mansion with atleast 5 stories. When we get inside I see elevators to get you to each floor. My mother smiles, "You each get you're on floor. Floor 1 is obviously our living room and kitchen areas. Floor 2 will be mine. Floor 3 will be Prim's. Katniss' Floor 4 is all you'res. And Floor 5 is the game room."

Prim rushes to the elevator squealing, with all her stuff. She hastily presses the 3 and raises up, out of sight. I chuckle and when the elevator appears again, I thank mother and ride to my own floor. It's amazing, the walls are expertly painted as the woods. With the lake and everything. I wander into the walk in closet, and find Cinna has already placed designs in there already. I sigh and roll my eyes good naturely and start unpacking my things. In an hour or so I have my room how I want it and head downstairs to see my mother making pasta.

When dinner's ready, Prim comes down stairs babbling on and on about how great this house is and how she can't wait to see Rue's expression when she shows up at school tomorrow. I smile and when night time comes, I fall asleep and wonder what it will be like to see my friends in person and not on video chat.

~IN THE MORNING~

I wake up to the alarm. It's 7:30. School starts at 8:15. I get up and dress in red halter top, black skinny jeans, black leather boots, and a black leather jacket. I braid my hair down my back and put on blackberry chapstick, gold eyeliner in honor of Cinna, mascara, light sparkling green eyeshadow. I slip on my gold Mockingjay necklace, another item from my CD merchandise. I walk downstairs and find Prim in a blue blouse tucked in a white skirt, but the blouse is hanging out in the back. I smile. "Tuck in your tail little duck," I say and fix it for her. She giggles and makes quacking sounds, causing me to lightly laugh. My mother hands us 20 dollars for lunch and we're out the door. I unlock the garage and grab the keys to my yellow porsche. "Hop in, little duck." I laugh and Prim beams and hops in the passenger seat. I slide in the driver's seat and pull out of the garage, driving toward the school. "I can't wait till I see Rue," Prim says happily. I smile, "I bet she'll be excited to see you, too." I tell her and then stop infront of District 12's Middle School. "Bye, Prim. I'll be here after school to pick you up. I'd come out and walk you in but I don't want to be crowded right now," I say and she laughs, understanding. "Good thing the windows are tinted!" she exclaims and I agree. She hops out of the car, waves, and I smile, driving toward District 12 High School. I pull up and immediately eyes are drawn to my car with the license plate saying KATNISS. I hop out and everyone gasps, and all I can hear is; "IS THAT KATNISS EVERDEEN? OHMYGOSH. I HAVE TO HAVE HER AUTOGRAPH." I shake my head, toss my sunshades in the car, grab my bag and lock it. I walk in without giving anyone a second glance.

I head into the main office and smile at the secretary. She gasps too. "K-K-Katniss Everdeen?!" she asks in disbelief. "Hi," I smile. "I'm you're new student here. I came to get my schedule." I tell her. She nods and hands me my schedule with shaking hands. "C-Could I have you autograph?" she holds out my CD to me and I laugh, signing it quickly. "T-T-Thank you!" she stutters and I flash her a smile before leaving. I look at the paper in my hands to find my locker and I quickly locate it, doing my combination. When I hear a familiar voice. "Well looky here, fresh bait. A new kid." the voice says. I smile. Johanna.

I turn around and am aware with the gasps of all my friends. Gale, Finnick, Cato, Clove, Annie, Johanna, Madge and Peeta.. Ohmygosh. Peeta?! Wow, he um looks, more attractive than he was when we were a 11. I swallow a lump in my throat and flash a normal smile at them. "Hey guys, did I mention I'm starting school again. Their reactions are immediate. "OHMYGOSH?! REALLY?! YEAH! LET ME SEE YOU'RE SCHEDULE AND SEE WHAT CLASSES WE HAVE TOGETHER!" I laugh. Johanna grasps my schedule from my hands. "You have 1st with Peeta and Madge, 2nd with me and Finnick, 3rd with Annie and Clove, 4th with Gale and Cato, 5th with Peeta and Finnick, 6th with me and Madge, 7th with Clove and Gale, 8th with all of us. Lunch with all of us. Awesome." she flashes me a grin and I return it. Madge looks at me, "I can't believe you didn't tell us!" she scolds playfully. I grin. "I wanted to surprise you," I tell them honestly. Peeta smiles his attractive smile at me, "You did." he says. Wait did I say attractive smile, and is he blushing? I see the other boys smirking at him and I'm confused. The one minute warning bell rings and Clove sighs annoyedly. "See you all at lunch. Bye Katniss! See you in 3rd." I nod and walk off with Peeta and Madge.

When we walk into the classroom, all eyes are on me. The teacher drops her clipboard in delight. "OH KATNISS EVERDEEN! What an honor to have you in our class!" she beams at me. I smile nervously back. "Thank you." and she quickly points me to my seat next to Madge. I walk down the rows and sit down next to her. Ready to begin a new life, back at school.


End file.
